clubpenguinhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Rancidkraut
Introduction RancidKraut was one of the first people to exploit Clubpenguin. He was notorious and respected for it. His username originated from old CPHQ forums, where his friends would call him RancidKraut. The name stuck. He was once also a beta on the game Club Penguin, but was banned for hacking. Famous Programs Pickle Pickle (PCL) was a program in which a user could easily create bots for Clubpenguin with more simple codes rather than more complex coding in programs such as Perl. The name of the program came from it's beta name; PCL which stood for Penguin Client Library. He called it Pickle because when PCL was pronounced as a word it was pronounced as Pickle. No longer works Penguin Tracker The Penguin Tracker was a program used to tell you where penguins had been last seen. It was most popular for telling users where the "famous" penguin Rockhopper was at the time. But it could also be used on other peoples' penguins. The penguin tracker was used by opening a window in your browser, you would then type in the name of the penguin you'd like to track. The results would then come up. The results told you where and when the penguin was last seen as well as what the penguin was wearing. It worked by sending out a large number of bots on all of Clubpenguin's servers. They would record every user that entered the current room. No longer working. Money Maker The Moneymaker was a program that could be downloaded onto a user's computer. It was used by entering the user's Password and Username, and how many coins the user wanted on his/her's account. When you click submit the coins would be put on the user's account. It worked by logging onto your account and applying a bot script to your account. It then automatically earns you the number of coins you originally wanted. The chance of you getting banned was low if you didn't put in a amount number like: 1000,00000,00000 This could be noticed. Ban Checker The Ban Checker was a program that could be used to check if someone's penguin was banned or not. It was used by entering the penguin's name you wanted to check. It would then show you if the account was banned or not, and for how long if it was. It worked by entering a random password on the account. It would not matter if the password was wrong, a message should still pop up saying if the penguin was banned or not. The program would determine what message came up. It would then show you the results. No longer working. The Quitting of His Own Forum RancidKraut resigned and quit going to CPHQ on a forgotten date. This date has been forgotten due to many new updates. This shocked CPHQ's many active members and is considered by most of the members as the turning point where CPHQ "went downhill". In other words, things started to decline in quality. There was even a thread on the closing of the forum, which was later compromised. RancidKraut did not actually lose his administrator privileges, however he just looked like a normal user. However, afterwards, Rancidkraut became active when some updates were done. He has been known to go on the forum time to time to say "Hi" or to talk about major updates. Personal Information Rancidkraut made it against the CPHQ rules to post private information about him, however I will release private information he himself released to the public. *Location: Washington State, USA *Age: 18 *Occupation: Owner of CPHQ / Student Any other information is unknown and is not supposed to be released into the public. Possible Origins of the Name RancidKraut It is unknown to where the name came from. It was either a nickname or he just thought it up. "Kraut" means "Cabbage" in German. This is associated with the fact that his avatar on the forums is a cabbage. He has never discussed the subject in public. Category:Rancidkraut Category:Cabbage